The Serpent's Journey
by AnimeSeme521
Summary: Torin has always been tired of being the young prince of the king. For once, he'd love to run away from the rules and regulations of royalty. Follow through Torin's lifestyles as he tries to get used to the normal lifestyles and the companionship of his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Torin sighed as he got out of bed. Today was another day of manners training. "I don't feel like it today… I'll just skip it." He pulled himself out of bed and started to get ready to leave for the day.

Zack got ready for the day and walked towards Torin's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Torin figured it was just someone here to tell him he had classes. When he opened the door, he was excited. "Zack! How did you get in here?"

"I asked one of the maids if I could take their jobs for the day and they said yes." Zack smiled brightly and walked into Torin's room. "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah. Can you help me button up this shirt? I always mess up when I do it myself." Torin wasn't very good at being independent. He wanted to be a bit more but with his lifestyle as it was now, it was hard for the prince.

"Heh, okay." He helped the young prince button up his shirt and helped him get ready. "Torin, is everything all right? You seem troubled."

"I don't wanna go to mannerism classes. They are so boring." Torin mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "Let's just go. I don't want my father to see you here."

"I don't know why you need those stupid classes anyways. You're good at your mannerism already. Why do you need to take more?" He sighed under his breath and headed towards the door.

"I wanna know the same thing. Being a prince is so dull. Can I take your place instead?" Torin was joking and all but he certainly wouldn't mind it. He walked through the house, making his way to the front gates. "Okay. So what are we going to do today?

"That would be so much fun if you did that! But what about your father? He doesn't like us hanging out together…" Zack followed quietly behind Torin.

Torin closed the door behind them. "I don't care what he thinks right now. He's just mad cause he doesn't have any friends." Torin was more angry at his father than usual. Earlier that week, he acted more like his father than ever by hitting one of the maids out of anger. He apologized but hated how he acted.

"What do you want to do? We can go into town if you'd like." Zack smiled as the sun shone through the clouds down on them. He ran a hand through his hair and held Torin's hand in his.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Could we go to that field beyond town and eat berries afterward?" Torin grasped Zack's hand and leans in closer to him.

Zack could feel his cheeks grow warmer. He started fidgeting and stepped back some. "Umm sure. What do you want to get from town?"

"Umm I heard there is a festival so they are selling all kinds of stuff. So let's see if we can try some of the food and wear some of the masks and clothes!" Torin eagerly took Zack's hand and pulled him towards town.

Zack followed behind Torin and gripped his hand. Once they got into town, everyone was busy getting ready for the festival. "Where should we start?"

Torin looked around at the vendors, shops and booths and gripped Zack's hand. "You pick. We'll do anything you want to do first. I always get asked what I want. So today is your day."

"Really? You're the first one, besides Grace, that cares for me." Zack smiled sweetly and hugged Torin. "We should go and get some clothes. I've seen them from last year and they are so beautiful."

"Of course I care for you. When we get there, I can dress you so you look so noble. It would be so cute on you! We'll be a cute couple at the festival!" He waved his tail in excitement. He wasn't sure why Zack would say something so sad. He tried cheering up his friend a bit. He still didn't understand why his father was so against their friendship. Theirs was like any others he thought anyways.

Zack smiled and led them toward a clothing store. "Thank you so much." After multiple outfits and a few minutes, Zack and Torin left the store wearing matching festival clothes.

"See? We look like a pair! So let's go get something to eat. I'm ssssstarving." Torin hissed his words, something he had a hard time controlling. Sometimes he would even accidentally bite his tongue to try and stop and speak properly.

Zack giggled and spun around. "You're so much fun to hang around with! I've never had this much fun before!" Zack smiled and took Torin by the hand and led him through the crowd.

Torin smiled at the comment. It meant a lot to him because it meant that he wasn't a full clone of his father. Torin's cheeks light up as he dragged through the crowd by Zack. He even stopped thinking for a moment.

Zack stopped by a small vendor and picked up one of the masks. He looked it over and laughed. "Torin! These masks are so cool!" He handed him a Politoed mask and looked at the other ones with excitement in his eyes.

"You don't need a mask. You have such a pretty face anyways." Torin picked up a Vulpix mask and tried it on. "But they are nicely made I think."

Zack's cheeks flushed again and he thanked the vendor, paying for both of the masks. They started walking and he took Torin's hand in his. "Thank you." They continued walking to the field, walking past vendors with food and clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"For what?" Torin lifted the mask to the side of his head when he asked. "We should do this more often. I'm having a lot of fun with you."

"Yeah. I love hanging out with you." Zack found a small area on the field and sat down, smoothing out the detailed fabric. He smiled weakly and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, painting the sky in different hues of orange, blue, red and yellow.

"So I don't know if you noticed or not, but what was with everyone giving us those looks? Why is everyone so against us being friends? I don't understand it!" Torin's temper rose as he sat down next to Zack.

Zack flinched when Torin sat down next to him. He could feel the anger radiate from him and shivered in fear. "I don't know why they were giving us those looks. I don't want you to be upset." He took Torin's hand in his and held it tightly.

"Yeah. You're right. Who cares what they think!" He calmed down quickly and squeezed Zack's hand. "Will you be able to come over again tomorrow?"

"I'll see if I can." He smiled and hugged Torin tightly. "Are you hungry?"

Torin nodded and wrapped his arm around Zack's waist. "Yes. I didn't eat breakfast." He flicked his tongue out, which tickled Zack's neck.

Zack laughed and got up, walking over to the berry trees. He picked a few from each tree and looked back at Torin. "Which ones would you like to try?"

"I wanna try one of each. I've never had freshly picked berries before!"

"Okay." Zack smiled and carried an armful of berries back to the prince. He sat down and placed the berries in front of them. "These are really good." He picked up a Lum berry and bit into it.

Torin smiles happily and hugged Zack. "Feed me! Feed me! And I'll try feeding you too!" He opened his mouth wide and waited for Zack to feed him.

Zack laughed and looked through the berries. "Which ones do you like?"

"Let me try the Pecha then the Oran then the Lum." He said looking over the various berries.

"Okay." Zack smiled and fed Torin a Pecha berry. He gathered up the Cheri berries and pushed them away with his tail.

"Ack! It's too sweet! Something else. Something else now!" He flicked his tongue furiously, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Zack looked around frantically and reached for the Cheri berries. "What about these?" He picked up the Cheri berries and fed them to Torin. "How's that?"

"Better. These are pretty good. Not too bad and very juicy." He finished off a few more and looked at Zack. "Here let me feed you. Which ones do you want?" Torin asked, looking at the berries around them.

"I dunno. They all look really good to me." He glanced at Torin and smiled. "How about the Aspear?" Zack picked up the yellow and green fruit and handed it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want this one? Then open up." He popped the berry into Zack's mouth and watched patiently. "Is it good? Do you like it?"

Zack finished and hugged Torin, holding an Oran berry in his hand. He held it out for Torin. "You're so much fun Torin."

Torin didn't know what to do but he hugged his friend back. He then sliced the Oran berry with his tail and gave half of it to Zack. "Here."

"Thanks." He smiled and began eating. "Look!" He pointed to the sky as the fireworks went off in the sky.

"Time really flies when you are having fun, huh?" He leaned on Zack and wrapped his tail around Zack's waist.

Zack smiled and ran a hand against Torin's tail. "Yeah. I had so much fun with you today." He leaned in and gave Torin a kiss on his cheek.

Torin shivered at the touch. "Why do you do that? You always like to tease me. That's my job."

Zack looked at him with a questioning stare. "What are you talking about? Are you talking about me kissing you on the cheek?"

Torin sighed and shook his head. "Yes. I mean that too. Mostly that. You know we've been friends for a while now right? Tonight is special."

"It is? I know we've been friends for a while now but how is tonight any different from any other night?"

"Can't you see that the atmosphere is different? This day marks something special in our relationship."

Zack looked up at the fireworks and flicked his tail. "Yeah. I guess." He smiled weakly and ran his hand against Torin's tail again.

Torin flinched where he sat and he whined slightly. "Don't do that... It feels weird…"

"Okay. I'll stop." He moved his hand away and leaned on Torin's shoulder. "Is this better?"


	4. Chapter 4

Torin nodded slowly. "Yeah... Hey do you always do as you're told?"

"No but I was raised that way. Grace taught me that doing as you're told is the best way to stay out of trouble. She's only trying to protect me."

"You should not do everything you are told. You've become… I don't know. Controllable? If I listened to everything I was told, we wouldn't be friends."

Zack hugged his knees and teared up. "I don't know what to do..."

"See. You'd be lost without someone telling you what to do but you have to want some things for yourself sometimes. Right? Come on, stop crying."

Zack cried loudly and hugged his knees more, burying his face in the fabric. "I can't do anything right..."

Torin crawled in front of him and pulled Zack's face up by his cheeks. "Look at me. If you want to listen to everything someone says, then do this."

Zack wiped his tears away and hugged Torin. He sobbed into his chest until he stopped crying. "What should I do?"

"I'm not saying to stop listening. I'm saying think of yourself for once. Be selfish."

"O-okay.." He wiped his eyes and hugged Torin again. "Thank you.."

"No. A hug won't do it this time." He smirked.

Zack sat up and looked up at Torin. "What will then?"

Torin said nothing and kissed Zack. "I think we can say that we are even now." The fireworks boomed loudly above them, making Torin jump. He was annoyed by the loud noises ruining his mood.

Zack blinked and blushed furiously. "I only kissed you on the cheek!" He hit Torin on the arm.

Torin chuckled and nuzzled Zack. "I told you, tonight is special. And neither you nor I will forget it.

Zack sighed. "If you know what tonight is, then why don't you tell me?"

"Because I want this to be something you remember." He took Zack's hand in his and took a deep breath. "I like you. A lot. Umm… I really…"

Zack smiled and leaned in Torin's shoulder. "I really like you too."

Torin whispered in Zack's ear. "I really like you. More. Stay with me. Don't go anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to leave you."


	5. Author's note

I tried uploading every week but that won't happen. I am busy with my own thing and uploading will be a few times per month. The other chapters are in the making and I'm surprised at almost how popular this story became. I passed fifty views. That's a lot for one of my first stories.


End file.
